


Last Minute

by bellatemple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela's final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for an application to the RPG [](http://polychromatic.livejournal.com/profile)[**polychromatic**](http://polychromatic.livejournal.com/). But I think it works quite well as a short tag to the episode.

The dial tone sounds in her ear as tears slip over her cheeks, and Bela feels like fourteen year old Abby all over again, sitting on a bed, crying, and waiting for pain she has no idea how to avoid. Ten years, and she's come full circle. She hangs up the phone, sets it on the pillow, and watches the clock on the nightstand tick over to midnight.

The howling starts immediately.

She thinks for a moment how it all might have gone if she'd just spoken up and asked for help instead of trying to find a way on her own. Not ten years ago -- no one would ever have taken the word of a teenaged girl over a well respected, wealthy man of the community -- but ten months ago, perhaps, when she first met Dean and Sam, or back in Pittsburgh, when she took the Colt from the safe of their motel room. If they could have really helped her, or if she'd've still end up here, in junked-up motel room, clutching a useless gun while the howls echo in her ears.

She breaths deep, not bothering to hold back the sob that tightens her throat, and stands, turning towards the window. She resists the urge to close her eyes. It's no use thinking back over her mistakes now. There's no undoing any of them. This is the path she'd set in motion for herself ten years ago, and this is the result. Since the demon first approached her, she hasn't backed down in fear from an enemy more than a handful of times. Terrified Abby has turned into confident Bela, and though her cheeks are still wet and salty, she refuses to turn back now.

She thinks she sees the shadows of claws cross the thin white curtains and she swallows. When the hounds come, she'll look them in the eye.


End file.
